


House At Pooh Corner

by Wald



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wald/pseuds/Wald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Already Home番外，可以當作獨立的故事閱讀。</p>
            </blockquote>





	House At Pooh Corner

1

 

　　走出星巴克時Sebastian打開外帶杯蓋，讓飄浮在咖啡上頭的細緻泡沫棉花般在眼前蓬鬆展開。有時候他就喜歡做些無意義的事，為什麼不呢，鑒於星期六列車上的美好下午，金色的陽光像罐打翻的蜂蜜灑滿窗櫺，直接與嘴唇親密接觸的綿密咖啡泡柔軟溫熱，嚐起來像是Chris。倒不是說Chris是苦澀的，這麼一來應該換成可可泡更適合他，連顏色都溫暖了起來。Sebastian並不介意Chris有時從他手中搶走sweetest kid on the planet的頭銜，Chris就是個童年拉得太長的孩子，而孩子正是天使與魔鬼的綜合體。

 

　　波士頓已經快要成為生活、啤酒及性愛的代名詞——都怪Chris Evans。Sebastian一手按在搭在肩上的背包揹帶，站在台階前透過帽簷盯著熟悉的桃花心原木門事不關己地偷笑，彷彿他並沒在期待Chris的新床單圖案。

 

　　他拿出手機撥出常用聯絡人頁的第一個號碼宣佈自己的大駕光臨，電話另一頭傳來窸窸窣窣的聲響以及Chris明亮的聲音，接著是咚咚的腳步聲踩在階梯上，很快的動靜便來到玄關，Sebastian將手機滑進牛仔褲口袋，大門也在此時應聲開啟，Sebastian的嘴形成一個滑稽的“O”型。

 

　　一個縮小版的三頭身Chris Evans伸長短短的手因為搆不到門而在賭氣地吐著口水泡，藍色的眼睛像是融化的霜淇淋，Sebastian的驚訝轉變成一隻翩翩飛舞的蝴蝶來到一大一小面前，他看著嬰兒柔軟的頭頂，再看看抱著他的男人。

 

　　「Patrick, say hi to Uncle Seb.」等身大小的Chris舉起嬰兒小小的手揮了揮。

 

　　Patrick給了Sebastian一個濕漉漉的大大笑容，他說了一嘴流利的嬰兒語，口水滴在綁在脖子下的圍兜兜上，在Sebastian也回以同樣燦爛的笑容停止在Chris懷裡不斷踢踏的雙腳。

 

　　Chris和Sebastian交換行李和寶寶，Sebastian讓Patrick坐在他的膝蓋上伸長脖子左右顧盼：「這是怎麼……？你有訪客嗎？」Patrick正把手指當作雞腿津津有味的啃著，Sebastian可以看到他下排牙齦冒出兩顆米粒般的牙。

 

　　Chris蹲在兩人坐著的沙發旁，趁著拯救Patrick自己手指的空檔，將剛才匆匆拿到廚房消毒的蘇菲長頸鹿塞到手中，Patrick立刻開始往蘇菲的頭頂進攻，用嬰兒唾液在上面標示領地。「Shanna和我媽今天都有事不能照顧他，你不會介意吧？」

 

　　「聽起來比較像是你自告奮勇，」Sebastian對Patrick努起嘴，「對不對？Uncle Chris終於逮到了和我獨自相處的時間，我真是愛死了他用鬍渣磨蹭我的頭頂！」奶聲奶氣的聲音讓Chris大笑，看著兩個大人笑起來的樣子Patrick更樂得尖叫，孩子最可怕的一點就是他們嗨起來完全不懂得控制，至少Sebastian下次會記得在把臉靠近Patrick時先繳械下他的蘇菲長頸鹿。

 

　　Patrick似乎對Chris趁機在Sebastian被蘇菲砸出的紅腫處啾地親吻一下很感興趣，當Chris抓住Sebastian的肩膀將這個玩笑性質的吻變成一個落在唇上的思念時，Sebastian甚至忘了他和Chris中間還有一個小麻煩在好奇的觀察他的Uncle們，直到Patrick用咿咿呀呀張顯自己的存在感，Chris的手從Sebastian的肩頭滑至膝蓋側，Sebastian有些愧疚地看著他純潔的學齡前新朋友，Patrick的橘色嬰兒食品吐了他自己一身，打破還稱不上是尷尬的氣氛。

 

　　「他不會記得的，」Chris沒頭沒尾的說，他從Sebastian手中抱起髒兮兮的Patrick往浴室裡邁進，Sebastian跟在他們後面。「嬰兒記憶力還沒有那麼好，就像他回家總是忘了帶鑰匙的Uncle Seb，說不定你Uncle就是喜歡被迎接？」

 

　　家。Sebastian在心裡輕輕掠過這個詞，他帶著笑意靠在門框上看著Chris熟練地解開寶寶的衣服，Patrick正躺在平台上對空氣練著拳腳。「你需要我幫你拿什麼嗎？」

 

　　「乾淨的衣服，毛巾，還有幫寶適。在我房間的小象袋子裡。」

 

　　「Okay.」

 

　　Sebastian在Chris說的包包裡拿了兩條粉藍色的布巾，他回到浴室時發現Chris正和坐在嬰兒洗澡盆裡拍水的Patrick玩peek-a-boo。

 

　　小男孩咯咯笑著讓Chris撓他的圓滾滾肚子，Sebastian帶著笑容看著玩得不亦樂乎的舅侄二人：「你看起來像是個笨蛋爸爸，寶寶會著涼的。」

 

　　「但他不是我們的小孩，」Chris說，Sebastian以為有著什麼如鯁在喉，後來他發現那是一根扎在心上的刺，像是Chris在提到“家”的時候，那個不大但埋得深的缺口會隱隱作痛。Sebastian吸吸有些堵塞的鼻子，Chris看向他的時候像是他沒提到任何會讓Sebastian刺痛的話題，儘管他們心知肚明。「Baz？麻煩給我……」

 

　　「噢，在這。」Sebastian回過神來將手中的毛巾遞給Chris，看著他將Patrick裹得嚴實，像是送子鳥袋子裡的小飛象。

 

　　Chris在他床上幫寶寶穿衣服、擦護臀霜及包紙尿布，一邊低低唱著House At Pooh Corner，兩雙藍色眼睛互相對望，Patrick打了個驚天動地的大呵欠。

 

　　「累了嗎？小傢伙。」

 

　　「小Patrick也覺得Uncle Chris歌聲太無聊了，幸好他長大後選擇當演戲而不是去當歌手。You know？他在這行幹得挺不錯的。」

 

　　「只是不錯？」

 

　　Sebastian回頭好笑的看了Chris一眼，他從小象袋子裡拿出毯子幫已經半瞇著眼睛的Patrick蓋好肚子，拉起蹲在床邊的Chris。「有人得意忘形了嗎。」

 

　　Chris翻過Sebastian的手掌，那上面除了左手食指上的一枚戒指外什麼也沒有，但他們一起看著空蕩蕩的手心，彷彿它們曾經抓著什麼。

 

　　「Shanna晚餐過後就會來接走他了，我們等到那之後再吃飯嗎？」Chris的臉慢慢湊近Sebastian，Sebastian低頭讓他們的額面相觸，雙手交握。

 

　　「我都可以。」Sebastian在Chris嘴角上啄了一口，Chris鬆手捧住他的臉龐，在能與兩片唇瓣重逢之前他們同時瞄到床邊的Patrick翻了個身，兩位作賊心虛的大人立刻從彼此身上彈開，Chris心有餘悸地把差點滾下床的小侄子挪到床中央，放輕動作拉著Sebastian退到起居室。

 

2

 

　　Shanna沒讓這一對本該好好享受兩人世界的Uncle等太久，莫約八點鐘Chris和Sebastian便已經換好衣服，漫步到這一區唯一一家開得比較晚的複合酒吧吃飯。

 

　　四年前洛杉磯的夏夜被時間的晚風吹得老遠，如果以忙碌的工作回顧，這一千多個日子只是轉眼一瞬，他們第一次一起走在這條街上也宛若昨日。因為一個預謀的意外順水推舟地走到今日，如果其中出了差錯，或者上帝終於在午睡中醒來將他們分開，Sebastian絲毫不感意外。

 

　　他曾經想著，先有今日，再去想明日如何。跟著指針行走的當下才是一個人能掌握的，要清醒著，但別想得太遠。

 

　　如果回到那個充滿啤酒與烤肉味的沙灘，以那個時候的心情看後來發生的任何一步，哪怕只是Chris的吻，爬上他腰間覆著薄繭的手掌，甚至在未來和某個人成立一個家，養一隻像East的牛頭犬，甚至是擁有他們自己的孩子，皆顯得光年般遙遠。

 

　　身側的Chris拿著塑料湯匙在Sebastian化到一半的霜淇淋上刮了幾口塞到嘴裡，甜膩的香料冰霜在嘴裡流轉。Sebastian讓Chris在無人的第五大街上品嘗他嘴裡的那一份，他握著甜筒餅乾的那條手臂拉伸開來沒讓霜淇淋沾上衣服，黏膩的奶昔滴在人行道上。

 

　　一些Chris Evans和Sebastian Stan在約會的消息在小報早已不脛而走，他們不承認也不否認，在一次的首映會訪談中Chris說了一句“Truth well told“，被部分輿論揣測為等同於間接承認了這些花邊新聞。

 

　　跟隨你的腳步，讓他人去說吧。前提是那是你想要的，腳步聽的是心說的話。

 

　　Sebastian鬆開Chris的領子，他將手上吃得差不多的甜品扔到人行道旁的回收桶，他們回家繼續完成比吻多更多的事。

 

　　這些只存在於兩人之間竄升的熱度，耳鬢廝磨，堆積在耳邊的絮語，都不關這個世界的事。

 

　　激情從不消散殆盡，只是身體累了潛伏到心靈裡。歡愉的潮水襲向以床鋪為沙灘的人們，Chris朦朧地望著Sebastian光裸的背脊，他將胸膛貼了上去，雙手環在Sebastian肚子前。Sebastian像是一顆融進咖啡裡的奶精球陷進Chris懷裡，Chris的吻落在頸脖上，慵懶的嘆息自肩頭滾落。

 

　　擁抱裡的身體如豆子擊落在鼓皮上的戰慄仍在持續，Chris撐起身子，輕薄的淡黑色影子壟罩Sebastian半邊身軀，他仍埋在對方身體裡，挪動的時候Sebastian唇邊洩出低低的呻吟。

 

　　Sebastian扭過頭來讓Chris能含住他的唇，Chris退出後Sebastian翻過身與他面對面。Sebastian的雙眼是沉沒在湖底波光粼粼的星辰，他眨了眨那雙眼，讓Chris攫獲不到裡頭美麗但哀傷的寶物。

 

　　「怎麼了？」但提問的是Sebastian，他輕觸Chris的臉龐彷彿稍加施力就會把他弄碎。

 

　　「我希望我所給予你的，都是你所想要的，好嗎？我答應你。」Chris的眼裡裝載著一場完美的性愛過後不該有的、那些簡直要將Sebastian的心給撕碎的情緒，這很可能是他造成的，因為Sebastian他媽的想要的太少了。

 

　　問題並不是Patrick帶來的，他的裹足不前在於即使Chris給了他家裡的備份鑰匙，他也從沒有用它打開過Chris的家門一次。

 

　　Sebastian想說些什麼，最後卻只能在Chris的懷抱裡頷首，心裡想著他何嘗不想給Chris所有他想要的。

 

3

 

　　每個早晨你總是先於Sebastian之前醒來，像是拆開禮物盒前的期待感，你不知道會是一個什麼樣的Sebastian呈現在眼前。他可能是仰躺著，面容朝向天花板。也可能是蜷成一隻腹部柔軟的刺蝟，被褥覆蓋在鼻子以下。上一次你發現他像一尾溺水的草蝦，半個身體掛在床外，你費了好大的勁小心翼翼地將Sebastian挪回床上，最終無功而返。被驚擾到的小動物醒來在你臉上咬了一口，如同外表看起來挺可愛的袋獾實則是塔斯馬尼亞的惡魔，但你知道你的惡魔能作的壞事僅止於此。

 

　　Sebastian雙眼矇矓地半睜著發現你正在看他，嘴邊掛著迷迷糊糊的笑容，拙劣野生動物攝影師的偽裝被拆穿，但你感到饜足。 你終於可以將這份等待化作一片羽毛飄零在唇上，和著薄如蟬翼的清晨，對他說一聲早安。

 

　　Chris後來將這件事告訴Sebastian，正在吃煎蛋捲的Sebastian噎了一下，他接過裝在玻璃杯裡的橙汁，杯緣抵在唇邊嚥下一大口。Sebastian開始在心中盤算。結果證明往後幾天的早晨Chris皆在呻吟中驚醒，惡作劇的孩子被壓到床上時還在得意地大笑。也不知道是誰受了誰的影響。

 

　　生活如同月相盈虧，分隔兩地的時間在思念的日晷上緩緩流逝，最好的方法就是讓工作淹沒自己。在一起的時候有時是Chris到紐約來找他，或是他搭車前往波士頓和Chris一起渡過假期。Chris送Sebastian到車站時他們從不在Chris的車裡吻別，這是Sebastian保持冷靜的好法子：別陷太深。 

 

　　四、五個小時的舟車勞頓，Sebastian習慣以掌根托著下巴看著窗外，讓iPod裡的歌曲流淌在耳間打發時間，波士頓漸漸被列車拋在身後。靠窗的位置總是Sebastian偏愛的選擇，三千英哩的高空是雲層以上的世界，鐵路則是可以見到陸地上的一切，看著熟悉的景象被拖曳到眼前。Sebastian回想起這幾天Chris身上沾上Patrick的配方奶味，他悄悄將這份味道鎖在記憶裡，發現回家的感覺竟是離別。

 

　　列車回到中央車站時已黃昏向晚，Sebastian像個無所適從的背包客站在車站大廳。人潮的喧囂仍然太寂靜，靜到他聽得到自己內心的聲音，一股猶如飢餓巨獸的渴望。他想叫上Charles和Toby來喝上一杯，“Chace Crawford”的來電顯示卻在這時候不請自來，Sebastian叨唸著真不是時候，手指滑過綠色聽筒的接聽提示。

 

　　比起Charles那幫這輩子再也擺脫不掉的、世界上最棒的混蛋們，Chace相較之下是沒那麼頻繁聯絡他的友人。但生命中總有些人專門挑在微妙的時間點到你的房子外面敲敲門，你也就這麼順理成章的請他進來，開始聊一些你們都始料未及的話題。

 

　　穿越過酒吧裡三三兩兩的人群，沒有那些從Gossip Girl開始的一千零一件皮外套，Sebastian的前同事一身便裝坐在吧檯前，有所感應般將一杯伏特加馬丁尼推到一旁的空位，Sebastian正好在那個時候坐到他身邊。

 

　　旅行背包隨意擱在地上，Chace打量一眼Sebastian風塵僕僕的眼袋，像是看到一隻誤闖叢林的未成年小白兔，他以在電視機前撥花生殼的輕鬆語氣說道：「你從波士頓來。」

 

　　「謝謝你的推理，偵探先生。」Sebastian乾巴巴地說，他開始覺得自己應該在十五分鐘前回家睡覺，而不應該赴Chace Crawford的約。

 

　　「沒反駁，那就是了。」Chace比了一個讓他喝酒的手勢，一口乾掉自己的這杯。

 

　　Sebastian含了一口苦澀的馬丁尼卷進舌根，表示他已經不再玩貓捉老鼠的可悲遊戲：「你以為我們交往四個月？四年，他媽的四年，Crawford。」他動動手指向酒保再要一杯。調酒師在玻璃杯裡匡匡攪動伏特加裡的苦艾酒，熟練的添入Sebastian偏愛的去皮柳橙。Sebastian舉杯致意，調酒師十分樂意收下今晚最奢侈的免費笑容，低頭繼續擦拭吧檯下的雞尾酒杯。

 

　　「四年，Baz，」古怪的笑聲從Chace的喉嚨裡迸出來，他的雙臂疊在檯面上，饒富興致的看著Sebastian，「那怎麼不住到一起？C’mon，別用那雙嬰兒的藍眼睛瞪我、」

 

　　Sebastian提高音量蓋過Chace的聲音：「說說那通電話的初衷。」

 

　　「關心好友的感情生活。」Chace追著Sebastian的尾音接下去，勾出一個Crawford式似笑非笑的弧度。

 

　　Sebastian從Chace休閒的裝扮上抽回視線，兩根手指捏著杯裡的柳橙放到嘴裡去咀嚼。有些人也許說過Sebastian根本無法主導一次談話，這是假的，但在Chace面前，棄械投降。

 

　　「別告訴我Chris Evans沒有給你他家的鑰匙，這也太他媽——」

 

　　「當然他有給我，」Sebastian再度打斷他，「半年前。」

 

4

 

　　渾身濕淋淋的Sebastian瞪著出現在洗臉檯上的智慧型手機，想了想似乎是在下意識的情況把它給一起帶進浴室。他隔著氤氳的水汽看了眼在待機中暗下的未讀訊息，指腹搓出洗髮乳的泡泡在頭頂上摩娑，人造香精的柑橘香味滲入鼻腔。Sebastian記得Chris的手指沾著黏滑的液體在他身體裡探索的感覺，Chris將他壓在冰涼的磁磚上從後面狠狠進入他，他們像是在大雨滂沱的果園裡做愛。幾乎是在艱難的情形下完成的沖澡讓Sebastian下定決心換掉洗髮水的牌子，他將自己收拾乾淨後抓過毛巾在臉上胡亂抹了一把，接起在檯子上振動個不停的手機。

 

　　「為什麼我的浴室裡沒有潤滑液？！」尚未聽到對方開口Sebastian便搶著質問，他將電話設置成免持模式，秋末的紐約夜晚迫使他以最快的速度穿上衣服。

 

　　『What？』

 

　　「總之禁止你將沐浴用品用於洗澡以外的用途。」Sebastian抱著Mac窩到床上，iPod傳輸線連接上筆電充電，一條毛巾蓋在濕漉漉頭上開始瀏覽起網頁。

 

　　『你剛才在洗澡？』比起問句更像是Chris笑著陳述了一個事實，電話那頭聽起來很安靜，Sebastian想著Chris也許正躺在他今早醒來的床上，電視停留在HBO無聲重播第十四次的《Skyfall》。

 

　　「是啊，現在在網上閒晃。」

 

　　他們一起看電視的時候，Chris長長的睫毛會在下眼臉打上一片陰影，光影會在看電視時才戴上的眼鏡鏡片上，映出一邊一個的白色框框。如果Chris發現Sebastian又從電影馬拉松中走神偷看他，他會佯裝不知情的專注在劇情上。Sebastian總是放棄得很快，不一會兒他便挫敗地呻吟起來，腳趾掃過Chris的小腿，像隻試圖引起主人注意的小狗。直到他強硬的翻身坐到Chris身上，用身體遮去了大半螢幕，他甚至不會在意自己剛抓過Cheetos的油膩手指在Chris臉上留下起司粉，他很樂意幫Chris舔乾抹淨。他們從來很少在電影之夜好好的看完一部電影，不過感謝電影事業的蓬勃，Chris和Sebastian有看不完的電影。

 

　　『Skype？』Chris提議。Sebadtian掛掉手機，點擊桌面上的藍色圖標，登入畫面的光影在面前流淌而過，Chris睡意朦朧的臉隨著視窗跳了出來，懶洋洋地對他說“hi”。

 

　　「你明天不是還有工作？」抽了一顆枕頭墊在背後，Sebastian忍不住想要伸手去戳螢幕上觸碰不到的嘴角。

 

　　『Well，我高中的時候曾經和女朋友煲電話粥一直到她睡著，我突然很想重溫一下那個年少回憶。』

 

　　「視訊粥？」Sebastian看著Chris十分滿意的點點頭，笑了一下丟下螢幕裡的他去把頭髮吹乾，「做個好男孩，我回來前別睡著。」

 

　　『OK Daddy.』

 

　　如果他們都在各自的家裡，或者外地的旅館，開著視訊作自己的事已經是常態，Sebastian有時會念《The Martian》的劇本給Chris聽，Chris會把他畫下的一些分鏡與Sebastian分享，或者他們只是在視訊鏡頭前走來走去，吃飯，看書，讀劇本，上網惡補資料，縱使沒有交談，只是知道對方在那便已足夠。

 

　　這樣的生活很好，兩人都能湊上時間的假期，Sebastian有時會和Evans家一起渡過，Sebastian會在節慶時帶著Chris回家和媽媽一起吃飯，探望不一定記得他的繼父。波士頓和紐約僅僅五個小時的距離卻總是被繁忙的工作拉得七個州般遙遠，但比其他人幸運的是，2015年他們甚至有四個月的時間幾乎可以每天在劇組看到對方，Sebastian似乎就認為那是他人生當中最美好的日子了。儘管仍不完美，但作為可供珍藏的回憶，也已經夠好了。

 

　　稍早他還是沒能逃過Chace在酒吧裡，將他如零件般拆解一一檢視。也許他正是等待一個可以把心事通通倒盡的機會，朋友也正是那麼一回事吧。

 

　　『你在查什麼資料嗎，看起來好認真。』Chris的聲音將Sebastian拉回現實，腦海裡酒吧喧鬧的背景音樂像是一張被抽掉的桌巾，Sebastian看著視訊裡Chris有些失真的雙眼，頓時心中沒了一切聲響。作為一個開端，Sebastian幾不可見地深吸一口氣，手指緊張地滾動滑鼠中鍵。

 

　　『Seb？』

 

　　Sebastian鬆開手，讓身體往下滑一點，直到他不用低頭看著電腦螢幕上的Chris。他開始說，像是輕輕襲上沙灘沈靜的浪花。

 

　　「半年前你給了我你家的鑰匙後，我常在想這在我們的關係當中意味著什麼。我一直刻意忽略那是多麼顯而易見的一件事，Chris。你想要有一個家，抱著Patrick的時候你說他不是我們的小孩，因為你想要一個我們的小孩。Jesus Christ，你當然想要一個家，但……」Sebastian虛弱的笑了一下，「但你卻告訴我，你只會給我我所想要的，意思是那些我不想的，再也不提不說，是這樣嗎？」

 

　　「Chris Evans卻想和這樣的人有一個家。」

 

　　Chace說，你在盼望一件壓根不想要它發生的事。你希望由他來作那個轉身走開的人，你怕你讓他失望，怕傷害他。Sebastian是那麼驕傲，因此害怕事情失去掌控。家庭不是一段浪漫關係，更是責任與共同理念的結合。不再是今年在奧地利，明年就到美國的易變童年。他們會為了雞毛蒜皮的事情爭吵，從窗簾的顏色到寶寶的磨牙玩具，誰該帶小孩去看牙醫，誰又要為了家庭犧牲事業的一部份。也許二十年後他們不再吵架，回到家看都不看彼此一眼，追悔莫及著當初可以選擇的一種截然不同的未來。然而他們會是彼此的丈夫，妻子，家人，朋友，或者只是早晨會有一個人往你的麥片碗裡加滿香醇的鮮奶，夜晚在你的額面落下輕吻，一個屋簷下的聖誕節、新年夜，更勝於一張印有機構浮水印的文書所能代表的。

 

　　『當然那會是你，Sebastian。』Chris說，就像他站在滿天星斗下複述Sebastian指給他看的星座，徵求著對方的確認。

 

　　Sebastian低下頭，他想說那三個字，他只想要Chris。

 

　　「你知道嗎，巴基斯坦不讓異教徒收養他們的兒童，那些孩子值得更好的，汽水、水果軟糖、迪士尼，而不是世界無情的戰火。」Sebastian抬頭發現Chris正在溫柔地看著他，Sebastian後悔了，他從來就不該離開波士頓，停滯不前怎麼走向未來？

 

　　『我覺得羅馬尼亞挺好，那裡也許有一個叫作Sebastian的甜蜜小孩。』

 

　　Sebastian眨了眨眼，天馬行空地想著如果不將Chris從螢幕對面拖出來，他要怎麼握住Chris的手、給他一個擁抱。

 

　　波士頓總是問題永遠的答案。

 

5

 

　　有些事情看似艱難，但需要的只是跨出第一步的勇氣。也許走在路途當中也會有所迷惘，身邊的人來來去去，有人留下，有人離開，但他會感謝所有一起走過的人，無論是劃著斑馬線的馬路，一座橋，一個街區，直到跳上一輛他一直在等候的列車。

 

　　Sebastian並不相信一見鍾情，Chris和Sebastian第一次見到她時，Sebastian覺得這雙眼睛彷彿裝載了多瑙河所有河水，三個多月的寶寶雙腳在薄毯裡胡亂踢踏，直到她看向他。他們甚至不確定寶寶尚未發育完全的視力是不是能看清楚這個新鮮的世界，不過這個小生命完全不需要著急，她只需要像鑽出土壤的青嫩綠芽，一點一點茁壯。在未來一段很長的時間裡，Chris和Sebastian會陪伴著她，從那刻起她就是他們的孩子，而Sebastian已經愛了她許久。

 

**

 

　　美國移民局的批准需要花費三個月，但這並不包含Sebastian搬到波士頓，以及與現實賽跑的時間。等到他們飛到羅馬尼亞收養機構已經是十個月後的事了，Chris笑著說，就和孕育一個寶寶一樣。

 

　　這並非Chris第一次花這麼長的時間在另一個國家，當年的孤獨、無法與人訴說的心情已不復存在，他能用自己的眼睛見證Sebastian從小到大生長的國家，康斯坦察千年的變遷與文化融合寫在Sebastian的眼裡，不同角度能呈現或藍或綠，清真寺與東正教大教堂距離不過幾個街區。

 

　　羅馬尼亞面積在歐洲排名位居第十二，是東南歐最大的國家。而當Chris以為他習慣了多樣貌的海港都市，康斯坦察總是會在一些小事上再再驚艷他。就像第一次在劇組遇見Sebastian時，Chris以為他只是個和多數人一樣認真的孩子，安靜，守本分，但Chris不知道他面對的是一本尚未打開的書。當他翻開第一頁，見到了令眼睛為之一亮的前言，讀了第一章、第十章、最終章，他可以將這本書揣在懷裡，向人介紹這是他讀過最喜歡的一本書。再讀了第二次，第三次，從細節當中有了不一樣的體會與感受，他仍然在無窮中探索，盼望著終點，卻又捨不得故事真正落幕。

 

　　他們天天都到機構探望擁有湖水綠眼睛的寶寶，髮色是可可碎片的顏色。Chris會抱著她在庭院裡走來走去，和她說寶寶的眼睛是什麼樣子，是鑽石，還是星星，你的Daddy喜歡宇宙，所以還是小星星吧。Sebastian會描述家，包含康斯坦察繁忙的運河、在黑海腹地最大的海港游泳的童年。那麼波士頓的家呢，有一個大法官說它是宇宙的中心，別聽Daddy說什麼，寶寶當然是星團裡面的一顆星。

 

　　寶寶在第二個禮拜有了名字，他們決定叫她Annabella。Bellatrix是獵戶座裡第三亮的恆星，Sebastian喜歡這個名字。

 

　　「希望Belle沒有讓你想起幼稚園裡哪個女孩。」Chris讓Annabella握著他的手指，舉在她的面前晃了晃。寶寶其實能抓你抓得很緊，Chris在日後被她抓下了幾搓頭髮後終於了解到。

 

　　「我才不會對喜歡的女孩子唱《Beauty And The Beast》。不過你可以叫她Anna，同意嗎，小公主？」Annabella回應Sebastian般咿咿呀呀著嬰兒語，她的爸爸們笑起來，這讓她獲得鼓勵般將話說得更大聲了，像是在說大人才不懂嬰兒的心。

 

　　「我似乎沒像現在這麼想念過Patrick，你覺得我們回家之後他能幫我們翻譯嗎？」Sebastian問。

 

　　Chris想了想：「你知道嗎，以前我媽曾經和我說過，小孩子長大就再也看不到精靈了。我想嬰兒語也是有時效的吧。」

 

　　「真的？那時你幾歲？」

 

　　「十一？」

 

　　「老天！Evans！你真是個童年遲緩的巨大嬰兒。」

 

　　機構的人員對聲名大噪的兩人給予了不錯的信任，Chris和Sebastian被允許帶著Annabella到附近去逛逛，他們一起去了附近的公園、教堂，等到她再大一些，他們可以到海邊去第一次踩踩浪花，養一隻牛頭犬陪她一起長大。

 

　　「一個月太久了。」傍晚他們送Annabella回去的後沒有再安排其他活動，他們在飯店裡待上一整晚，就像Chris經常作的那樣。他正忙著褪下Sebastian的貼身衣褲，手掌在大腿肌膚上來回撫摸，膝蓋從內側頂開Sebastian的腿。Chris吻上邀請般微啟的唇，另一手固定住不斷向後仰倒的身軀。

 

　　Sebastian將Chris用力按向自己沒幾秒後又拉開他，Chris索性翻身仰躺下，讓Sebastian掛著不懷好意的壞笑翻身跨到他身上。

 

　　「等我們回去之後，你會開始想念那些荒誕不經的日子。」Sebastian伸出舌頭舔了舔Chris的唇，彷彿他更喜歡這麼做。

 

　　「哦，是啊。我願意在2013年的洛杉磯過著土撥鼠日。武打戲的痠痛，啤酒泡沫，還有一個最大的收穫。」現在是過去不曾預見的未來，Chris想過十種不一樣的結果，最終第十一種始料未及地發生在他身上，也許Sebastian從來就是對的，別去煩惱還沒到手的未來。 

 

6

 

　　簽署最後一份文件的日子是個不錯的晴天，Chris抱著Bella穿越航廈，飛行中他一直讓寶寶睡在他的胸膛上，據說心跳聲能讓嬰兒獲得如同置身於母親子宮內的安全感，Sebastian偶爾接手過來讓Chris休息，在小傢伙開始皺起鼻子時趕緊將她塞回Chris懷裡。他在離開康斯坦察後變得沉默許多，有時候只是以虛弱的微笑回應Chris，或者看著Bella安穩待在Chris懷裡的模樣。

 

　　「沒事的，Seb，她一直在睡覺呢。」Chris拍了拍Bella的背，肉呼呼的臉頰抵在Chris胸前的樣子十分可愛。Chris沒能給Sebastian騰出手來拍拍他，或是湊過去給他一個安撫的吻，Sebastian感激Chris的笑容，那是能讓一切都好起來的魔法。

 

　　「我知道她很好。」

 

　　當用這種眼神Chris看著他的時候，Sebastian總是如同被拋入海水逐漸耽溺在其中，就好像你是他的唯一：「我在拍攝《Push》的時候一度很徬徨，我只想把一切做到最好，拍攝我們的片子時也是那樣，壓力，期望。但那些都不一樣了，因為我能看到你就在那裡，那個穿著繁複戲服的傢伙連坐都沒辦法坐下。但說不定我能和他一起完成這個，我這麼想，然後我們做到了。」Sebastian的手覆在Chris托著Bella的小臂上，他知道Chris會這麼做，這是這些年來他向Chris學來的，「我們會沒事的，Seb。」

 

　　Chris可以感覺靠在他肩膀上的Sebastian點了點頭。

 

**

 

　　Evans家為家族的新成員舉辦了個派對， Scott開車來機場接他們，他老是想偷偷回頭看被的Sebastian抱在懷裡的Bella，Chris難得拿出大哥的威嚴警告他專心開車，Scott覺得彷彿自己又回到什麼都聽哥哥的話的八歲，連眉頭都不敢多皺一下。

 

　　到家時Chris為Sebastian打開車門，他一眼便忘見了站在Evans太太身旁的媽媽，她們開心的朝他揮手。Sebastian緊張地笑了笑，Shanna拍了拍他的肩對他眨眨眼，Patrick在媽媽懷裡抱著禮物盒東張西望。

 

　　「Patrick有什麼東西要給小寶寶呀？」Shanna說，Patrick高高舉起盒子，他現在已經是個大寶寶了，他的笑容成熟了一點，至少不再總是吐著口水泡。

 

　　「謝謝你，Pap，你真慷慨。」Sebastian笑著將Bella交給Chris，代替女兒收下來自小堂哥的禮物。Shanna讓Patrick對Bella打招呼，白胖的手在空中揮動，Bella以一個呵欠作為回應，大人們全都笑了。

 

　　Sebastian看著媽媽張開雙臂朝他走過來，就像小的時候他嘗試從桌子這一頭走到母親懷裡一樣。他抱住媽媽，嗅著她髮絲裡的淡淡香味，現在的他已經能展開雙手環抱住她。

 

　　「哦，我真為你開心，Sebastian。」當年她帶著年幼的兒子從羅馬尼亞到奧地利，最後在美國成立了一個家，她非常驕傲自己並沒有做錯選擇，至少現在Sebastian看起來是快樂的。

 

　　「謝謝你到這裡來，媽媽。」她的小男孩緊緊擁著她，無論Sebastian是不是也有了屬於他的家庭，在她眼哩，他永遠都是那個不會把腳底的沙拍乾淨才進家門的孩子。

 

　　「我是為了我的小孫女來的，」她對Sebastian擠擠眼睛，Chris詢問她要不要抱一抱寶寶，她綻開了一個Chris十分眼熟的笑容。

 

　　「和Granny說嗨！」Chris拉著她的手打招呼，Bella圓滾滾的眼睛看著Chris在對她說話，急著把手從爸爸那裡收回來往嘴裡塞。

 

　　「等她第一次喊的是Granny而不是Papa，你就等著哭吧，」Lisa對他的兒子說，Chris憂慮地皺起眉頭，他將Bella的手溫柔地收在襁褓裡，試著想像一下接著大受打擊。

 

　　Sebastian被這對母子逗樂了。「嘿，親愛的，」Lisa對他說，接著他們擁抱彼此，就像真正的一家人一樣，「謝謝你所做的一切。」

 

**

 

　　房子裡到處堆滿了嬰兒的用品，他們有各種不同尺寸的幫寶適，配方奶粉，以及衣服，多到讓Sebastian擔心Bella來不及全部穿過就已經長大到不能再穿上。

 

　　「我們不能剝奪你全家人想要寵Bella到她八十歲的權利，」Sebastian撿起一件裝在盒子裡的小洋裝，在手上晃了晃，「但我敢打賭這些比你這輩子擁有的衣服還要多。」

 

　　「你一定要挑在這時候說嗎，」Chris正忙著把嬰兒用品歸類到正確的位置，Bella躺在剛組裝好的嬰兒床裡面揮舞著拳頭，上頭懸吊著木馬的掛飾。她的房間裡貼滿了許多星星貼紙，牆壁是溫暖的小鴨黃。「往好處想，也許我們一輩子也不用給她買衣服了。但是如果這會讓你感覺到沒辦法盡到父親的責任，我們可以想想別的解決方案。」

 

　　Sebastian蹲在嬰兒床圍旁邊，看看Bella又看看忙進忙出的Chris，這個念頭在回到美國後頭一次擊中了他：這是他們的女兒。

 

tbc


End file.
